rugrats_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lulu Pickles
Louise "Lulu" Jonston-Pickles is the second wife of Lou Pickles. Lulu works as a nurse at the local hospital. She has a great-niece named Taffy. She met Grandpa Lou when he broke his leg during a dance at a retirement home. However, they first had met years earlier in Europe in 1943, when Lou was a soldier, and Lulu was a singer. She had a beautiful voice but had the worst memory with song lyrics, much to the constant annoyance of the other soldiers (some of whom had to shout the lyrics to her). Lou, wanting to get her attention, had cooked her a meal since he was also the cook there. But before Lulu could thank him, the shy Lou ran off. Realizing it is her, Lou asks her to sing another one. But some things never change as Lulu sang sweetly but once again couldn't remember the lyrics to the song. She and Lou quickly fell in love. She is voiced by the late Debbie Reynolds. Description Lulu is a sweet, fun-loving, adventurous woman, and like Lou, is always up for trying new and exciting things. Lulu does however tend to be forgetful and clumsy, mentioning one time she broke her hip after she lost her reading glasses and went into a water slide (after mistaking it for the way to the bathroom). She and Lou have since then married, making her Stu Pickles and Drew Pickles stepmother, Didi Pickles and Charlotte Pickles stepmother-in-law and Angelica, Tommy and Dil's step-grandmother. While at first, Stu was a bit hesitant of their relationship, he comes to warm up to her after she helps Lou save Dil from an incident with his giant robot Reptar. In Rugrats In Paris, the movie begins with her and Lou's wedding reception, dancing greatly with Lou. Both sons admit to Lou that they're happy for him, saying they knew Lulu was a great lady as they watch her play with the babies. Lou agrees that she is a keeper, but tells them nobody will replace their mother, Trixie. He says that it's Trixie's love that helped him fall in love again. She and Lou are later seen at the end of the movie, after coming back from their honeymoon, celebrating at Chas and Kira's wedding reception. Both are also seen participating in the cake fight that Angelica started. Lulu has warmly welcomed her new step-grandchildren, as do the babies whom all warm greatly to her and adore her. Looks Lulu has peach skin, purple-gray hair, and a pair of white eyes with black pupils. She is often shown wearing a blue jacket with matching blue high-heeled sandals, earrings and watch and a yellow dress. Appearances Lulu appears in several episodes of Rugrats. Her first appearance was in Acorn Nuts & Diapey Butts. Despite being mentioned many times in All Grown Up!, Lulu didn't make any appearances at all. Gallery "You can find Lulu Pickles gallery here." Trivia *It was mentioned while dancing during her and Lou's wedding reception in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Lulu mentioned she didn't get new hips for nothing. This means that sometime prior, Lulu had hip replacements. *In All Grown Up!, she has never been seen or heard, but in All Growed Up, Lou mentioned she was on a trip and was mentioned by Stu in Tweenage Tycoons. *Lulu drives a red motor scooter with a sidecar. It resembles a Vespa. *Lulu's voice actress, the late Debbie Reynolds was famed of providing the voice for Charlotte in the 1973 film, Charlotte's Web. Whilst ironically, Amanda Bynes, who did the voice for Lulu's grand niece, Taffy, did the voice of one of Charlotte's daughters, Nellie in Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure. *Lulu is the only grandmother on the Pickles' side whom Angelica, Tommy and Dil remember. Category:Old Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Pickles